Prinzessinnen-Urlaub (Staffel 9)
Prinzessinnen-Urlaub ist die dreizehnte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertachte der Serie. Celestia und Luna machen einen Schwesternurlaub, während Twilight und ihre Freunde sich um die königlichen Pflichten der Prinzessinnen kümmern. Inhalt Prinzessinnen zur Rettung Eine Riesenschildkröte frisst die Bäume auf Sweet Apple Acres. Dabei hatte Mr. Tortoise Snap Fluttershy versprochen trotz Hunger versprochen nur ein paar klitzekleine Bissen zu nehmen. Rainbow Dash bezweifelt ob er weiß was klitzeklein heißt. Als die Schildkröte sich mit ihrer Fangzunge den nächsten Baum schnappt erwischt sie versehentlich Spike, doch bemerkt der Koloss es nicht und droht nun ihn mit zu fressen. Twilight hat schon einen Plan. Applejack und Pinkie Pie sollen Tortoise ablenken. Der Rest kommt mit ihr um Spike zu retten. Applejack und Pinkie decken Tortoise mit Äpfeln ein. Während er versucht die mit seinem Maul zu erwischen Binden Rainbow Dash und Rarity es ihm mit einer Schleife zu. Fluttershy bringt ihn dazu Spike los zu lassen. Was er augenblicklich tut, ein paar Meter in der Luft. Dumm nur das Spike durch den Schildkrötensabber nicht fliegen kann, aber Twilight ist ja da um ihn aufzufangen. Doch gerade als Twilight Tortoise teleportieren will, tauchen Celestia und Luna auf, die Tortoise angreifen. Rainbow kann nicht glauben das wo sie so oft schon die Hilfe der beiden gebraucht hätten sie sich für die harmlose Riesenschildkröte blicken lassen. Da zaubern die Schwestern Tortoise weg wofür man ihnen nicht zu danken braucht. Die beiden erklären das sie jetzt erkannt haben das sie auch gerne ein Teil der ganzen Action sind. Sie wollen das Leben erleben statt nur von Abenteuern zu träumen und außerhalb des Thronsaales wirklich etwas tun zu können. Es ist zu befürchten das sie solche Aktionen jetzt dauernd machen. Des guten zu viel Die Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sich, in bester Superheldenmanier als … … die Brücke in Ponyville etwas renovierungsbedürftig wird stellen sie kurzerhand eine nagelneue hin. … Rainbow sich bei einer Nachtwanderung mit dem Schönheitsfleckenclub im Wald verirrt, schlagen die Schwestern ihnen eine zweispurige Schneise durch den Wald zum Camp. … Cup Cake merkt das sie eine Bestellung für die Schule vergessen hat, reißen Celestia und Luna eine Wand der Küche des Nascheckchens ein um den Job zu erledigen. Das Strategiemeeting Die Mane 6 halten wegen der Situation ein Krisentreffen ab. Es ist ja nicht so das sie die Hilfe der Schwestern überhaupt nicht schätzen, aber plötzlich scheinen die zwei zu denken das man ohne sie nichts schafft. Wie sollen die Mane 6 lernen Equestria zu regieren wen sie nun plötzlich jedes klitzekleine Problem lösen. Twilight denkt schon das die Schwestern ihre Meinung geändert haben und meinen das die Freunde der Verantwortung Equestria zu schützen nicht gewachsen sind. Spike hofft ja das es eine Einmalige Sache ist die nie wieder passiert. Da stehen Celestia und Luna plötzlich in der Tür und sind bereit sich jeder Gefahr zu stellen. Twilight nutzt die Gelegenheit um mal zu fragen ob was nicht stimmt. Sie haben ihnen so viel geholfen aber da sind ja noch die wichtigen Regierungsangelegenheit. Die Schwestern erklären das sie aus dem Trhonsaal raus wollen. Als sie mit Starswirl gegen den Everfree Forest kämpften (Siehe: Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 2), erkannte sie was sie verpasst haben. Statt also den Tag mit regieren zu verbringen und des Nachts Träume zu kontrollieren wollten sie die Chance ergreifen zu tun was die Freunde tun. Ponys retten, Abenteuer erleben, Ameisenbären waschen. Rainbow erklärt ihnen das es noch ganz viele Sachen gibt die mehr Spaß machen als den Mane 6 zu folgen. Pinkie schlägt vor das die Schwestern mal eine Liste mit all den Dingen die sie tun wollen zu machen. Es gibt so viele schöne kleine Dinge zu tun. Die Idee finden die beiden gut nur ist es äußerst schwierig einen Urlaub vom Schlossalltag zu rechtfertigen es sei den es ist ein Notfall auf den sie reagieren müssen. Twilight schlägt vor das die Mane 6 solange die Schlosspflichten übernehmen. Sie findet es ist eine gute Gelegenheit für die Schwestern für ihre Rentenzeit zu üben. Die zwei nehmen das Angebot an. Celestia weiß so die Königliche Schwanifizierung Zeremonie in guten Hufen. Reisevorbereitungen In Schloss Canterlot machen sich Celestia und Luna an die Urlaubsplanung und freuen sich riesig auf die Chance das tun zu können was sie wollen. Nur haben sie verschiedenen Ansichten was das ist. Da Luna jede Nacht in den intensiven Träumen von Ponys verbringt hätte sie gerne etwas Ruhe und Erholung. Celestias Tag dagegen ist ausgefüllt mit Meeting und Erlassen, Meetings über Erlasse und Erlasse über Meetings und würde gerne Abenteuer erleben. Um den Konflikt zu lösen beschließen sie abwechselnd zu tun was ihnen gefällt. Luna hat auch schon die perfekten Accessoires Hawaiihemden, wie gewöhnliche Pony-Touristen. Dazu setzt Celestia lieber ihr höfliches Lächeln auf und holt schnell was sie vorbereitet hat, eine Wanderausrüstung. Der Aufbruch Celestia und Luna verabschieden sich und geben den Mane 6 die Anleitung für die Schwanifizierung. Zu guter Letzt möchten sie es den Freunden überlassen Sonne und Mond aufgehen zu lassen. Dazu haben die Schwester einen Teil ihrer Macht in ein Amulett gesteckt das Twilight jederzeit mit ihrer Magie Aktivieren kann. Die Schwestern machen sich auf den Weg Kaum sind sie Weg hofft Twilight inständig das in der Rolle alles über die Schwanifizierung steht. Spike erklärt das es laut der Anleitung eine Feier der Schwäne im königlichen Schwanensee ist. Die Freunde sollen alle zu einer Parade versammeln und dann gibt es eine Party im Schloss. Dazu hat Rainbow eine Frage: was soll das ganze? Für Twilight ist der Grund egal, den so könne sie Celestia und Luna zeigen das sie können was der Job erfordert. Wen die Schwestern sich sonst um all das alleine kümmern, dann schaffen sie das doch auch sicher, gemeinsam. Es bleiben leichte Zweifel. Urlaubszeit Celestia und Luna genießen ihren Urlaub und unternehmen lauter Sachen. Nur kann Celestia Lunas kulturellen Dingen, wie Büchern und Musicals, nichts abgewinnen und Luna geht bei Celestias Abenteueraktionen, wie Achterbahn und sich im Fass die Neighagra Fällen runter stürzen, die Puste aus. Das Schwanifizirungs-Komitee In Schloss Canterlot trifft das Schwanifizierungs-Komitee unter dem Vorsitz von Fancy Pants ein um seine Hilfe anzubieten. Rarity ist erleichtert, aber Twilight lehnt dankend ab. Das Komitee zieht sich zurück und wünscht viel Glück. Auf die Vorwurfsvollen Blicke ihrer Freundinnen entgegnet Twilight das wen sie Hilfe annehmen würden sie zugeben die Aufgabe nicht so zu erfüllen wie Luna und Celestia, außerdem kann es ja nicht so Schwer sein eine Schwanenparty zu schmeißen. Dem stimmt Pinkie zu und liest mal vor was auf der Meterlangen Erledigungsliste steht. Dafür ernte Twilight wieder Vorwurfsvolle Blicke. Seilbahn mit Celestia Luna schlägt Celestia vor, weil sie etwas müde sind, das sie eine Zeit lang nicht allzu wild sein sollten. Das hat sich Celestia auch schon gedacht, deshalb geht es ab auf die Seilbahn über die schreckliche Schlucht. Wovon Luna etwas blümerant wird. Celestia ist ganz begeistert von den Fototassen mit Bildern von ihrer Fahrt drauf. Jetzt möchte Luna etwas tun das sie schon immer tun wollte es wegen ihrer Nachtschichten aber nie tun konnte. Auf dem Postamt mit Luna Wenig später stehen die Schwestern in einem Postamt. Luna ist total begeistert. Sie kauft eine Briefmarke bei Derpy und schickt eine Postkarte ab. Die nur wenige Augenblicke später von einem Postpony Celestia übergeben wird. Als diese sich wunder warum dann überhaupt die Marke nötig war erklärt Luna das es ihr um den ganzen Vorgang ging. Urlaubsfrust Weitergeht der Urlaub mit Höhlenforschen, Schminken, Von Wolken Springen, Museumsbesuche und Bergsteigen. Doch förder die ungeliebten Aktivitäten nur den Frust der beiden. Bei einer Wanderung durch einen Sumpf fangen an sich um die Liste zu streiten. Ärger in Canterlot In Canterlot laufen die Vorbereitungen für die Schwanifizierung auf Hochtouren als sich das Schwanifizierungs-Komitee meldet. Dem zu Ohren gekommen ist das bei der Feier keine Brunnenkresse serviert wird. Was Twilight jetzt dem Schwan erklären darf. Des weitern macht Fancy Pants darauf aufmerksam das was gegen die Müllhaufen in den Straßen unternommen werden muss. Alle Straßenkehrer streiken und deswegen können die königlichen Tischler nicht weiterarbeiten. Und die Dekoration gefällt Fancy auch nicht. Twilight dankt für die konstruktive Kritik und setzt das Komitee vor die Tür. Der Schwesternstreit Inzwischen machen Celestia und Luna ein Picknick doch ihr streit geht weiter. Celestia meint das Luna nie zufrieden ist. Worauf Luna ihr vorwirft das sie auch gar nicht will das sie zufrieden ist, alles muss immer nach Celestias Nase gehen. Luna denkt das Celestia, ihre Rückkehr bereut weil sie sonst Tag und Nacht beherrschen könnte. Das weist Celestia von sich, den sie mag den Druck nicht für jedes Ding in Equestria verantwortlich zu sein und für Luna. Dabei hätte sie gerne eine Schwester auf die sie sich verlassen kann. Luna denkt das ihre Schwester rumkommandieren meint. Der Streit eskaliert derartig das die beiden sich in ihren dröhnenden Canterlot Stimmen anbrüllen. Luna kommt auf den Gedanken das ihr Urlaub viel schöner wird wen sie ihn ganz alleine verbringt. Das trifft Celestia tief, sie beschließt auch ganz alleine sein zu wollen und nimmt das Picknick mit. Kaum ist sie weg tut es Luna leid was passiert ist. Delegieren In Canterlot wächst den Mane 6 die Situation über den Kopf, sie sind nicht mal ansatzweise fertig mit den Vorbereitungen und draußen stehen massenhaft Schwäne die rein wollen. Die verzweifelte Twilight versteht nicht wie Celestia und Luna ein Königreich regieren und so was nebenbei auch noch jährlich erledigen. Fancy Pants kennt die Antwort: Die Prinzessinnen erledigen die Zeremonieplanung nie alleine. Dafür gibt es ja Galaplanungs-Komitees, kein Pony schafft das ganz alleine. Twilight geht ein Licht auf, neuer Plan: die Mane 6 lernen zu delegieren. Kurzum verteilen die Freunde einige Aufgaben an das Komitee und Tortoise den Pinkie geholt hat um den Müll zu beseitigen. Damit ist die Schwanifizierung zwar verspätet aber gerettet. Twilight begreift das man Equestria auf diese Weiße regiert. Getrennte Wege Luna genießt Zeit am Strand ohne ihre herrschsüchtige Schwester, wo sie lauter Schwestern sieht die zusammen Spaß haben. Um das nicht mehr zu müssen macht sie ein Nickerchen in der prallen Sonne. Celestia ist zum Fallschirmspringen gegangen und meint man braucht keine mürrische Schwester die dauernd Trübsal bläst. Doch auf dem Fallschirm sind ihres und Lunas Gesicht drauf. Etwas später hat muss sich Luna wegen eines kapitalen Sonnenbrandes behandeln lassen, den sie sich eingefangen hat weil sie noch nie etwas von Sonnencreme gehört hat. Nun bedauert Luna das Celestia nicht da ist, die sie sicher gewarnt hätte. Celestia wiederum hat sich im Wald verlaufen, sonst erklärt Luna ihr immer den Weg. Da springt ein Huhn aus dem Gebüsch vor dem Celestia aus Panik auf einen Baum springt, sonst verscheucht Luna ja die Vögel. Versöhnung auf dem Filly-Manjaro In der Nacht treffen sich Luna und Celestia zufällig an einer Weggabelung zum Filly-Manjaro, sie wollen beide die Aussicht von dort sehen. Da sie den selben Weg haben gehen sie gemeinsam. Auf dem Berg ist Luna ganz ergriffen von der Schönheit der Landschaft die bei Tag bestimmt fantastisch aussieht. Celestia findet das die Nacht auch was besonderes hat. Während die beiden die Aussicht genießen sehen sie eine Sternschnuppe. Luna erinnert sich das Celestia mit ihr nach denen gesucht hat als sie noch ein Fohlen war. Luna hat eingesehen das es schwer sein kann immer seine Schwester um sich zu haben, aber ohne sie zu sein ist viel viel schwerer. Das findet Celestia auch, sie würde Luna gegen keines der Abenteuer auf ihrer Liste eintauschen. Nicht einmal für die Seilbahn. Celestia nimmt ihre Schwester in den Flügel. Luna tut es leid was sie vorhin gesagt hat, manchmal ist es ganz schön hart die kleine Schwester zu sein. Celestia versichert das es auch kein Zuckerschlecken ist immer die große Schwester zu sein, ihr tut es auch leid was passiert ist. Große Umarmung. Das Sonne und Mond Problem In dem Moment geht die Sonne auf und steht mit dem Mond gemeinsam am Himmel. Was Celestia und Luna für einen Moment ganz witzig finden. Als Sonne und Mond jedoch anfangen über den Himmel zu zucken, dämmert den Schwestern das Twilight wohl Schwierigkeiten mit dem Amulett hat und fliegen los zu helfen. In Canterlot versucht Twilight Sonne und Mond wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen als Spike dazukommt. Er hat von Sunburst ein Werkzeug bekommen mit dem man das Amulett Resetten kann, man muss nur an der Schraube an der Rückseite drehen. Leider macht Twilight in ihrem Eifer das Amulett Kaputt, ehe Spike sagen kann das es auf keinen Fall mehr als eine halbe Umdrehung sein darf. Zum Glück sind Celestia und Luna schnell zur stelle. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 10:10: Das Musicale das sich Celestia und Luna ansehen ist die Ponyversion von Wicked – die Hexen von Oz von 2003. *Z. 13:30: Ein Bild im Museum zeigt eine Ponyfizierte Version von Grant Wood's Bild American Gothic. Eine Skulptur im Museum erinnert an der Discobolus. *Z. 15:02: Luna erwähnt die Oper Ponygliacci eine Ponyversion der Oper Pagliacci aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert. *Z. 18:30: der Berg Filly-Manjaro ist eine Anspielung auf den Berg Kilimandscharo. Navboxen Kategorie:Neunte Staffel en:Between Dark and Dawn Kategorie:Doppelter Titel